


The Sorting

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AR, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy doesn't want to think about how disappointed his father will be with the house he is placed in by the Sorting Hat. Inspired by all those 'Harry is sorted into a different house' fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether the Malfoy/Greengrass betrothal is canon or fanon, but I mentioned it anyway.

## The Sorting.

Nervously, Draco Malfoy approached the stool and sat on it, then gave a slight jump as the pointed hat descended onto his head, squeaking in a most un-Malfoyesque manner when it began to speak to him.

"Hmm, yes. There's a wish to make your father proud, but you haven't got his head for strategy, and you only wish to inherit what you feel is your due as the scion of the House of Malfoy, rather than seeking for any more."

This was true. While Draco did enjoy the strategy necessary in a game of Wizard's Monopoly, he just couldn't understand any of his father's long term plans for his future. The one that had seen him betrothed to Daphne Greengrass from the age of five, for example, when he wasn't sure if he even liked girls. Oh, he got on with them well enough, but the idea alone of kissing one put him off, never mind marrying one with all that would entail.

The Sorting Hat spoke again, interrupting Malfoy's thoughts.

"Well, well. I see the times you have stood up to your father to defend your mother from his rages, and what's this I see? You've often taken the blame on yourself for house-elf accidents."

"They already punish themselves," Draco muttered. "They didn't need the extra punishments my father would have inflicted on them."

"Very well, then," the Sorting Hat said, making up its mind. "Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

As Draco stood up and crossed the Great Hall to his table, the sound of his shoes loud in the shocked silence, he thought how disappointed his father, Lucius, was going to be. Oh, well. He could just use this as an opportunity to gain himself a third chance with Potter, if the Boy Who Lived was sorted into the house everyone was expecting he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> Published with permission from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
